A small sized display panel, for example an active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display panel, has the advantages of a wide viewing angle, a high contrast, a low power consumption, being light and thin, and so on. At present, the AMOLED is widely applied to fields such as smart watches or smart wear.
Due to the small size and high resolution requirement of the AMOLED display panels when applied to smart wear, a Demux circuit is needed in terms of design. Usually, switch signals in the Demux circuit are transmitted from two side positions to the middle position. Moreover, wiring of the display panel is limited by factors such as shape and size. Consequently, the width of the wiring becomes smaller, resulting in the phenomenon of uneven brightness at the two side positions and the middle position, which is manifested as the occurrence of S-direction (i.e. a column direction) mura at the middle position. Therefore, the yield of products is affected.
Those skilled in the art keep seeking for a solution to solve the problem of uneven brightness generated after driving a display panel having a Demux circuit.